GRANFEFDOTO
I got sent in the mail from rockstar game. it said "granfefdoto v 2" I was excited. i screamed " I GOT GTA 5 2!!!"i went and insert the disc into my compupuer. it started showing the regular slide show gta game do when load, but something was strange. it didnt say "Grand theft Auto" it said "granfefdoto" i thought the somehow got a typo and continued waiting for the game to load. when it loaded the introduction happened like normal, except the characters were all headless. there was a lion following me and they said "ITS GRANFEFDOTO!" and i was wondering what happened. there was the protagonist named mike wasowski... the cutscene lasted forever like for 2 hours, and i couldnt skip. when i finally got into gameplay i had to blow up a gas container to destroy a building, i could feel the heat of the explosion in real life, then i . realized.... i ... was in .... THE GAME!. this terrified me, i did not wanna be in the game, i wanna sit down playing the game. I was mike wasowski. the game still gave me dirctions though. when i got wasted, i could actually feel the pain, like when falling from a hill, or getting shot, i could feel it all, it did not feel good. the only good thing was i never die, i just went to the hospital and continue. then i saw text that said, "YOU CANNOT GET OUT OF THiS GAME....UNLESS YOU COMPLETE THE STORY!!" i couldnt believe it. i had to complete the granfefdoto story. i hoped it would be a good story but it wasnt. all it was is looking for a guy named henrywho ruined your bank heist 20 years ago and got you arrested. i wanted out so i continued the story, no matter how boring it was. the missions were so repetetive. all the missions were are killing henry's goons and destroying his property. i almost gave up and was thinking of just staying in the game world. i got a phone call from a guy named James Sullivan saying that "mr waternoose is almost done! now you got 2 choices, get the crack and sneak in to his base and kill him from there, or sneak in as a worked and do dirty work for him until you gotta chance to kill him. i chose the crack one but regretted it because it made me snort it.. but i t was quicker than the other one.i finally made it to the final showdown between me and henryl. i got an assault rifle and killed him, and i said "Now i finish the story, may i leave game now." the game said i had to do one more thing "Kill James Sullivan, he is a goon for henryl! Kill him!" i had to chase down james and he said "well, you found out, and now its time to die mr wasowski. and i shot him to death with an ak while he used a shotgun, and then it said "Congratulations you have completed the story! now you may live your life in peace!" i was at my computer chair, and i never wanted to play granfefdoto again, im glad its all over. i decided to burn the disc and and bury it in the middle of nowhere. and i placed a heavy rock wherei burried it hoping no one would have to go through it then i just returned to my normal life. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Gamepasta